Le livre des secrets
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Parfois, la vie mérite un peu de piquant pour devenir bien. C'est ce que se dit Draco Malfoy quand il décide de répondre à quelques lignes écrites à la main dans un livre à la bibliothèque. UA. Pour ma Am


**Bonjour ! Alors oui il y a des fautes, je me suis relu mais je ne suis pas experte et bon, parfois je suis mal à l'aise de demander un peu partout de me corrigé et la pluparts sont débordés alors voila, désolé. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop dérangeant, là se serait embêtant…**

**Sinon, cet OS est pour Ma Am d'amour, encore ! Cadeau de noël pour elle, music67love. Et je tiens aussi à remercier Maggie, Booky de Zatii-and-Booky, pour m'avoir gentiment trouvé l'idée vu ma panne d'inspiration !**

**Aussi, je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette histoire, les personnages sont un peu OOC mais voila, Am a aimé, les autres c'est secondaire u_u Enfin…XD**

**Relation entre deux hommes, homophobe… Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici O_o **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Un homme poussa la grande porte de la bibliothèque municipale, s'y abritant de la pluie torrentielle qui inondait les rues de Londres. Regardant une dernière fois à l'extérieur, il fermi son parapluie et s'avança dans la place. Ses cheveux blonds mi long venaient doucement frôler ses joues à la mesure de ses pas. Comme d'habitude, il salua la bibliothécaire qui lui rendit un grand sourire, toujours aussi charmée par ses yeux gris et ses lèvres pâles. Il l'aimait bien, elle était gentille et pas casse pied, contrairement à sa collègue. Elle, il ne la supportait pas, c'était pour ça qu'il l'évitait le plus possible.

Il, c'était un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, un grand habitué de cette bibliothèque. Draco Malfoy. Ici, c'était son petit refuge à lui, son lieu de paix. Les livres, c'était son échappatoire, il en avait lu beaucoup, tellement que même après tant de temps, on s'en étonnait encore. Son père ne le comprenait pas, il y avait tellement de chose à faire d'une vie, pourquoi perdre son temps comme ça. Son père. Il était l'une des raisons principales pour laquelle il souhaitait s'échapper par moment, vivre à travers des livres, plonger dans des histoires qui lui ferait oublier la sienne. Ici, il se sentait bien. Ailleurs, il se sentait perdu.

Dans l'intention de relire un livre en particulier, Draco parcouru les rangées, sachant parfaitement où il voulait aller. Son regard tomba sur un livre et, automatiquement, il le prit pour le mettre ailleurs. Le blond savait que quelqu'un avait dû se tromper, il venait si souvent que sa mémoire avait enregistré chaque petite chose, comme l'emplacement des livres par exemple. Puis, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un livre inconnu, il fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'aurait presque pas vu, se fondant très bien dans la masse. Sa main blanche le saisit et il fut surpris. La page couverture était visiblement dessinée à main. Un garçon sans visage, juste une touffe de cheveux noir et en fond un mélange de bleu ciel et de vert émeraude. Au dessus du garçon était écrit « Le livre des secrets ». Curieux, Draco l'ouvrit.

Le livre ne contenait que quelques lignes écrites à la main, ce qui faisait monter la curiosité de Draco mais aussi, il se demandait pourquoi un tel livre se retrouvait là. Il commença sa lecture.

_Pourquoi écrire ici? C'est con comme idée. Parce qu'il fallait que je trouve un sens à ma vie et que comme ça, ça prouve que j'existe même si je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Le garçon sans visage, c'est moi. C'est moi qui me cherche chaque jour, qui cherche qui je suis, qui cherche un sens à l'existence, qui se demande si j'existe vraiment. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ma vie est un pur rêve, un rêve que quelqu'un ferait, un quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi. Ou peut-être que je ne suis qu'un personnage de livre, peut-être qu'il y a une puissance qui me contrôle, qui me fait douter, qui me fait souffrir. _

_J'écris ici parce que je me suis dit qu'il y a peut-être un paumé comme moi qui passerait ici et qui n'aurait rien d'autre à faire que déblatérer sur sa vie dans un livre vierge. Un livre qui détiendrait une histoire, une vrai, la mienne et celle d'un autre. Je ne sais pas. Si quelqu'un répond, alors je répondrai. S'il y a vraiment quelqu'un sur cette terre aussi dingue que moi pour répondre, alors soit. Sinon… Tant pis. _

Draco resta un moment béat devant ce livre, un livre qui n'en était pas vraiment un. On devait vraiment être taré pour écrire ça. Pourtant… Pourtant, il sortit un crayon de son cartable et commença à écrire à la suite du message.

_Paumé, c'est un bon mot pour décrire le fait d'écrire ici. Taré aussi. Est-ce que je le suis? Oui, bien sûr. C'est totalement stupide et ça n'apporte rien mais je n'ai rien à perdre. Toi, l'homme inconnu, tu cherches qui tu es vraiment? Moi au contraire, je me perds. Je m'oubli, je me fuis, je cours loin de ce qui pourrait me répondre sur ce que je suis vraiment. Si tu trouve la réponse, la vraie, elle te fera peur. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'une existence en réalité? La vie est trop courte pour la passer à se poser des questions. Trop courte pour se chercher, trop courte pour se fuir aussi je suppose. Prendre la vie comme elle vient. Un jour, peut-être. Un jour…_

Il laissa tomber son crayon et fronça les sourcils. Tournant la tête de chaque côté pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, il remit le livre au beau milieu de tous les autres, se demandant tout de même si l'autre répondrait un jour, ou peut-être qu'il se moquera bien du fait que quelqu'un soit tombé dans le piège. Peu importe, la vie est trop courte pour se poser des questions avait-il dit…

Ses yeux parcoururent les tablettes jusqu'à se qu'il trouve le livre qu'il cherchait. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers le coin lecture et s'y installa, bien décidé à se perdre dans son roman. Le soir, quand il rentra chez lui, il avait déjà oublié l'épisode du livre écrit à la main.

**OooOooO**

Deux jours plus tard, le jeune homme entra à nouveau dans cette grande bibliothèque alors que le soleil se couchait doucement. Il venait tout juste de finir les cours et il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, c'était tout le contraire en fait. Le matin même, avant qu'il ne parte pour l'école, il s'était engueulé avec son père. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi il avait saccagé son rendez-vous avec la fille d'un de ses amis. La vérité, c'était que la veille, il était allé dîner avec elle, Astoria Greengrass qu'elle s'appelait. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas mais son père s'imaginait déjà un grand mariage et il ne voulait pas. D'accord son père était haut placé, d'accord il voulait marier son fils dans la même branche mais… Non.

Sa mère était intervenu en sa faveur, c'était déjà ça. Mais l'ambiance serait lourde à la maison, moins longtemps il y serait, mieux ça sera. Passant devant elle, il salua comme toujours Hermione qui semblait regarder les archives avant de fermer. Bien sûr, quand il lui remit le livre qu'il avait déjà fini de lire, elle lui fit un sourire.

-Au courant de la semaine on devrait recevoir des nouveautés qui vont te plaire, question que tu ne relises pas toujours les mêmes livres !

Il lui répondit par un mince sourire et alors qu'il parcourait les allées, il se souvint du livre. Par curiosité, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il l'avait vu pour voir s'il était encore là. Il était. Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir que quelqu'un avait vraiment répondu. Draco le prit et se dirigea vers une table pour commencer sa lecture.

_Qui es-tu pour que ça t'effraie à ce point là? Pourquoi fuir? C'est lâche. C'est ce que mes amis me répètent toujours parce que c'est vrai que parfois, peut-être, je me fuis. C'est pour ça que je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment. Certaines choses qu'on découvre et qui fait peur. Je ne suis pas dans les normes de la société. Tu as l'impression parfois d'être seul au monde? Que personne ne te comprend et toi encore moins? Avoir l'impression que tu ne peux compter sur personne, d'être lancé dans la vie comme ça, sans mode d'instruction. Honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne nait pas avec un mode d'instruction? Oh moins on ne serait pas trop perdu. _

_En fait j'ai mentit. Il y a bien une personne qui me comprend. Ma sœur. Seulement, elle n'est plus en état de me comprendre. Elle n'est pas morte, pas encore, mais elle repose dans un sommeil profond sur un de ces putains de lit d'hôpital inconfortable. Accident de voiture. C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai peur de faire confiance, peur de m'attacher. On m'enlève toujours ceux à qui je tiens le plus. On en est toujours blessé. Est-ce que la vie est synonyme de souffrance? Et si la mort serait mieux? C'est pour ça que je me dis que, si jamais elle ne se réveille pas, elle serait peut-être mieux là-haut. Mais je me dis que si on me l'enlève, on finira par tout m'enlever. Mes parents, mon meilleure amie, sa petite copine, tout. Ça me fait peur._

_Je parle de tout et de rien, c'est marrant. J'ai l'impression d'écrire dans un journal intime. À ton tour maintenant. _

Draco se mordit la lèvre en regardant le livre posé devant lui. Hermione préparait déjà la fermeture. Il se décida quand même à écrire dedans, même si ça lui semblait totalement dingue et loufoque. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais il avait le besoin incongru de prendre un crayon et d'écrire.

_Dur coup pour ta sœur. Je suis enfant unique, je n'ai pas ce problème. Mon père est sans doute le père le plus froid de la planète et ma mère… Ma mère est douce comme tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fou avec lui. Parfois, j'aimerais qu'elle parte et qu'elle m'emmène avec elle mais elle n'en a pas le cran. Et surtout, elle l'aime. Je le déteste. C'est pour ça que je ne cherche pas à m'analyser, j'ai trop peur de découvrir que je suis comme lui. _

_Moi aussi j'ai peur de m'attacher, peur d'être blessé. Je crois que c'est comme ça pour à peu près tout le monde. Des amis… Ils se moqueraient de moi s'ils savaient ce que je suis en train de faire. Je passe plus de temps à lire des livres qu'à être avec eux de toute façon. Se perdre dans la vie d'un autre, c'est mieux que de se perdre dans la sienne. Se sentir perdu, seul au monde? Tous les jours de ma vie._

_Dit, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de joyeux à raconter?_

Il déposa son crayon et rangea le livre. Il proposa gentiment à Hermione de l'aider à fermer quand la lourde porte de l'entré claqua, faisant entendre deux voix qu'il connaissait plus que bien. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Pansy et Blaise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là? En fait, c'était ses seuls amis parce qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre des autres. Il les négligeait. Ils avaient l'habitude. Ils semblaient se disputer. Pour faire changement.

-Draco ! Fit la jeune femme un peu trop fort pour l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ce soir tu viens dormir chez moi, j'ai déjà prévenu ta mère que tu ne rentreras pas.

-Et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, ça fait un bon moment qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée ensemble. Et on sait que tu t'es disputé avec ton père.

-D'ailleurs on a croisé Astoria, elle nous a un peu raconté votre soirée. Elle te remercie d'ailleurs, elle n'en a rien à faire de toi, elle est amoureuse de Nott mais elle ne sait pas comment le dire à ses parents !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre mais rien ne dit que c'est de Théo ! Tu as pensé à Marcus?

-Marcus? Mais ça ne va pas la tête? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le demi-frère de sa meilleure amie qu'elle en est amoureuse. Ce mec est une enflure !

-Hey, stop ! S'exclama soudainement Draco, faisant ainsi remarquer sa présence. Elle n'est pas amoureuse ni de Théodore, ni de Marcus d'abord, elle est amoureuse de Tracey. Elle a toujours les yeux qui pétillent quand elle est là et croyez moi, ce n'est pas que de la forte amitié. Et je les ai vus s'embrasser la semaine dernière.

Comme si de rien n'était, il dit au revoir à Hermione et sortit dehors, sous le babillage incessant de ses meilleurs amis. Ils étaient des enflures mais… Mais il aimait bien ce genre de moment qui lui faisait oublier tout le reste, ça faisait du bien. Même eux ne pouvaient pas le comprendre mais il se sentait un peu moins seul au monde. Un petit peu moins…

-Zabini, enlève ta main de mon cul ou je te refais le portrait sal con ! Draco, fait gaffe à ce pervers !

**OooOooO**

Le lendemain, quand Draco entra dans la bibliothèque, il y trouva une Hermione totalement rayonnante. Pendant un instant, il crut même qu'elle avait gagné le million ou qu'elle s'était découverte de super pouvoir. Pas que c'était une personne habituellement morose, elle avait toujours un beau sourire sur les lèvres mais pas un à ce point contagieux. Elle semblait tellement heureuse qu'on avait du mal à ne pas sourire en la voyant. Même Millicent, l'autre bibliothécaire antipathique, ne lui enlevait pas son sourire.

-Salut Mione. Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es réveillée ce matin enseveli par une tonne de billet de cent !

-Mieux ! Je sais que je n'ai que vingt-trois ans et que mon copain en a deux de moins mais… Draco je suis enceinte ! J'ai fais deux test ce matin pour en être sûr ! J'avais un peu peur de la réaction de Ron mais en fin de compte il en était heureux aussi !

-Félicitation !

-Et ce n'est pas tout ! Tout à l'heure, Harry est venu. Tu sais, le meilleur copain de Ron? Sa sœur était dans le coma et elle s'est réveillée ! Je vais aller la voir à la fermeture. Ginny est tellement importante pour Harry, si tu savais. Il semble tellement mal depuis un temps et noël qui approche. Quand je lui ai dit pour l'enfant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'un miracle était arrivé quand il m'a sourit ! Oh pardon, je te bombarde !

Draco la regarda, un peu choqué, et lui dit que ce n'était vraiment rien. Puis il se dirigea vers le fameux livre. Il y avait des chances qu'Harry soit celui avec qui il correspondait. Enfin, ce n'était pas sûr mais il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. C'était stupide en même temps, il se trouvait idiot avec son cœur qui battait la chamade comme une gamine. Plus jeune, il rêvait d'aventure, de bateau de pirate, de trésor caché, de sirène, de livre qui répondait tout seul. Bien que le livre ne réponde pas seul, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une de ses histoires qu'il s'imaginait. Son père l'avait toujours empêché de rêver, maintenant c'était à lui de vivre son livre.

_Ça tombe incroyablement bien que tu me demande ça. En fait, tu n'aurais pas pu me demander ça à une meilleure journée ! Ma sœur s'est réveillée. J'étais là, assit à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main, et je lui ai demandé de ne pas me laisser seul. Que peu importe si elle décidait de rejoindre le ciel ou de revenir parmi les vivants, je lui ai demandé de rester avec moi. Je crois au fait que, quand quelqu'un meurt, il veille sur nous là haut. Comment tenir en se disant qu'il n'y a rien après la mort? Tous les êtres qui s'en vont ne reste pas avec nous. Moi, je me dis que oui. Elle s'est réveillée. J'avais arrêté d'y croire._

_Quand maman l'a vu, elle a éclaté en sanglot de bonheur. Même blanche comme un drap et amochée, ma sœur a sourit et nous a serré dans ses bras. Nous n'avons pas parlé de l'accident, non, nous n'avons parlé que de chose banal. C'était génial. Elle n'a que dix-sept ans, alors la voir ouvrir les yeux… C'était magique. _

_Aussi, la copine de mon meilleur pote est enceinte. Ils sont jeunes mais ils s'aiment tellement, quand je les regarde, je crois en l'amour véritable. Leurs yeux brillent et rien n'existent autour, ils sont beaux à voir. Il est vrai que je me sens délaissé parfois mais ce n'était certainement pas à ça que je pensais aujourd'hui. Je l'imagine si bien avec un ventre rond. Enfin, je plein quand même un peu le futur père puisqu'elle a déjà un sal caractère, je n'ose pas l'imaginer enceinte ! _

_Ça me fait vieillir n'empêche. Je me souviens quand on était dans la cour d'école et qu'on nous regardait bizarrement. Des enfants de six, huit et dix ans jouant ensembles, c'était étrange. On se connaît depuis qu'on est née puisque nos parents sont très amis. Ça me parait loin quand je me plaignais toujours d'être le plus jeune alors que c'était eux les plus immature. Ça a changé, elle est devenue si mature… Et maintenant elle va avoir un enfant. Elle est belle la vie, non?_

C'était étrange qu'Hermione le connaisse si bien. Il pouvait aller lui poser des questions sur lui mais il n'en avait pas envie, le mystère serait gâché et ce n'était pas juste que lui sache mais pas l'autre. Il aimait rester dans ce secret, en apprendre juste un peu. Décrocher de la réalité l'espace de quelques minutes. Il répondit.

_C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, je n'ose même pas imaginer le soulagement que tu as dû ressentir quand elle a posé ses yeux sur toi. Magique est un mot qui, sans nul doute, doit aller à la perfection avec cette situation. Parle-moi un peu d'elle, de votre relation, ça m'intéresse. Plus jeune, j'aurais voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur. Quelqu'un pour me soutenir face à la relation avec mon père, quelqu'un qui aurait pu me comprendre. Une personne que j'aurais pu protéger ou dans l'inverse, me sentir protégé. Alors?_

_Enceinte. C'est formidable de la façon que tu le dis. Hermione étai tellement rayonnante quand elle m'a dit ça. Elle t'aime beaucoup, Harry. C'était simple comme bonjour de faire le rapprochement. Elle m'a parlé de toi à quelques reprises depuis que je la connais. Tu as dix-neuf ans, tu te cherches dans la vie, tu as le rêve de travailler dans un orphelinat ou ce genre de chose. Tu as un grand cœur à ce que j'ai entendu. Ta joie pour elle le prouve. Enceinte. Je la vois bien maman. Elle a un mauvais caractère? Elle le cache bien. _

_Je ne m'imagine pas père. Ni dans cinq ans, ni dans dix ans, jamais. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant ait les mêmes gênes que moi, qu'il subisse par mon père ce que j'ai subit, moi. En réalité, je ne me vois pas avec une femme. Quand je les regarde, que je m'imagine passer ma vie avec l'une d'entre elle, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Un homme non plus d'ailleurs, si jamais tu te posais la question. Je crois que je suis tout simplement fait pour passer ma vie seul. J'ai déjà eu des copines mais rien de durable. M'enfin, je m'égare. _

_Oui, la vie peut être belle parfois. J'ai eu une sale journée hier mais elle a pourtant si bien terminé. Blaise et Pansy, mes meilleurs amis, sont venu me chercher à la bibliothèque. Nous avons passé la nuit chez mon amie, tous les trois. Je les néglige, je les mets de côté, mais je tiens à eux. Ça m'a fait un bien fou. On a juste déconné, rien n'avait d'importance. Comme une de ces scènes dans des livres pour ados ou seul le rire est de mise. Je crois que j'aimerais devenir écrivain. Un jour peut-être que, au lieu de passer ma vie à lire, j'essayerai d'écrire un truc. Ou pas._

La tête dans les nuages, Draco replaça le livre à sa place et alla s'installer pour finir son devoir de philosophie pour demain.

**OooOooO**

Deux jours plus tard, quand Draco entra dans la bibliothèque, Hermione lui fit un drôle de sourire, mi curieux, mi moqueur. C'était assez étrange et perturbant en fait, la voir là, l'observant plus que de raison. Alors qu'il remettait le livre qu'il avait prit pour son cours d'histoire, la brune décida enfin de lui parler.

-Draco, tu connais Harry?

Ah. Bien sûr, il aurait dû y penser. C'était totalement logique en fait que celui-ci ait voulu s'informer un peu vu que le blond en savait plus que lui. Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi répondre exactement à cette question. Elle savait pour le livre? Il espérait que non. Il voulait que ça reste entre deux inconnus et elle, il la connaissait bien, trop bien pour qu'elle s'immisce dans l'histoire.

-Pourquoi?

-Eh bien il m'a demandé si je connaissais le mec qui trainait parfois avec une fille qui s'appelait Pansy et un gars qui s'appelait Blaise. Alors je lui ai dit que oui, que c'était toi Draco. Je parle un peu de toi quand même, tu fais partit de mon quotidien ! Alors?

-Eh bien non, on ne s'est jamais vu. Oh fait, les nouveautés dont tu me parlais lundi, elles sont arrivées?

-Oh oui, on les a justement reçus ce matin ! Je te les montre tout de suite !

Draco la suivit, évitant de bousculer les quelques personnes présentes cette après midi. Une fois arrivé, la bibliothécaire le laissa seul. Au final, après avoir regardé les nouveaux livres, il en choisit trois. Puis, ensuite, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où le livre des secrets se trouvait. Ce fut la première fois depuis qu'il écrivait à l'intérieur que quelqu'un se trouvait sur la rangé en même temps que lui. Doucement, il contourna la femme et alla prendre le livre, se dirigeant vers son coin habituel où il prit son aise.

_Tout de suite après avoir lu ceci, je suis allé voir Hermione. « Tu connais un mec qui traine avec une fille nommé Pansy et un gars nommé Blaise? » « Le grand blond sexy? » « Ouais. » « Mais c'est Draco voyons ! » Grand blond sexy? C'est Ron qui risque d'être jaloux ! Elle parle aussi de toi quelque fois. Tu as dix-neuf ans, tu es un solitaire qui lit beaucoup, tu as des amis bruyant. C'est à peu près ça. Elle dit que tu es assez discret sur ta vie. Tu lui souris à elle mais que, parfois, elle t'observe et tu semble froid. Pourquoi? C'est ton père?_

_Alors, ma sœur. Nous avons deux ans de différences tous les deux. On a eu tous les deux une belle enfance, c'est vrai. Nos parents ont toujours étés présent pour nous. Je ne crois pas que dans ce monde, il y ait des parents plus aimants que les miens. Et ceux de Ron aussi. Ils l'ont beaucoup protégés mais je ne me sentais pas délaissé, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu de me faire un peu d'ombre, même moi je la mettais sur un piédestal. J'ai toujours été proche d'elle. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Il est vrai que je la protégeais beaucoup du monde extérieur et elle, c'était mon rayon de soleil en pleine tempête. Elle me complète. _

_Une fois, je me souviens. Elle avait quatorze ans, j'en avais seize. Elle a eu sa première peine d'amour. Ginny est très proche de maman mais ce n'est pas vers elle qu'elle est venue en pleurant mais vers moi. Étrange, non? Je ne suis pas une fille, c'est différent. Mais elle a raconté ça à moi. Des petites choses comme ça qui fait que je l'aime et que j'ai envie qu'elle soit là pour la protéger toute ma vie. J'ai dis que je n'étais pas dans les normes de la société. J'aime les garçons. Je ne le cache pas ou du moins, je ne le cache plus. Mais c'est à elle que je l'ai dis. Je me sentais différent et elle m'a dit que ça ne changeais rien à ce que j'étais. Je me sens incompris dans la vie, sur tout, sur ça. Je te dégoute?_

_Hermione à un caractère de diable ! Si elle le montrait à son travail, ses parents la congédieraient, c'est certain ! Enfin, si on l'énerve, elle le montre. Tu ne l'as jamais énervé? Je te conseil de continuer sur cette voix. Elle a une sacré tête de mule, il faut absolument qu'elle ait raison, toujours. C'est dur d'accepter ses torts. Oh elle n'en a pas toujours mais elle a des principes. Hermione est mère poule, elle nous dispute parce qu'elle nous aime, parce qu'elle veut nous protéger. C'est un peu comme ma sœur, une sœur plus vieille qui veille sur moi. Mais elle ne me comprend pas toujours. Je suis difficile à saisir il parait. Enfin, si jamais un jour tu la mets en colère, on reparlera de son caractère, Okay? _

_Je sais que je ne serais jamais père parce que je suis gay. Il faudrait que j'adopte. Je ne sais pas si je ferais un bon père. J'ai eu un bon exemple pourtant mais on est trop jeune pour penser à ça. Enfin, Ron est père à seulement vingt-et-un ans mais cela fait quatre ans qu'ils sont ensembles. Tu vois, ils ne veulent pas se marier. Ça ne symbolise rien d'autre qu'une perte d'argent à leurs yeux. C'est drôle, pour ma part j'aimerais bien me marier si c'était possible. Chaque personne est différente après tout. Et puis je ne crois pas que tu ne sois pas fait pour être en couple. Suffit que tu trouves la bonne personne. _

_Ça fait du bien ce genre de chose parfois. Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent. Et pour écrire un livre, je te vois bien le faire. Tu devrais essayer. _

Draco sortit de sa lecture un sourire aux lèvres. C'était beaucoup d'information et il se sentait tellement plongé dans l'histoire, celle d'un jeune homme prénommé Harry. Ça devenait de plus en plus long et, en seulement quelques écrits, il se sentait proche de l'autre. C'était sans doute le mystère et la distance qui faisait qu'il s'ouvrait ainsi, qu'il se laissait aller comme ça et qu'il s'attachait. C'était… Différent. Il prit son crayon.

_Grand blond sexy est un terme qui me décrit à la perfection. Mais qui dit que c'était vraiment moi? Tu ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble. Pourtant, tu es tombé juste. Et sinon… Je ne peux pas mettre tous les torts sur mon père. Quoi que… En fait, si. Je ne sais pas comment je serais si j'aurai été élevé différemment mais il est vrai qu'il en est en grande partit la cause. Mon père est froid. Glacial. Il trouverait probablement le moyen de faire geler Lucifer lui-même si tu veux mon avis. Je lui ressemble. Physiquement mais aussi par certaines choses que je fais, par mon attitude. Je ne pourrais pas le renier. _

_Hermione je l'ai tout de suite apprécié. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Pourtant, je n'irais pas jusqu'à lui déballer ma vie. Elle le fait avec moi mais je ne suis pas comme ça. C'est à peine si je parle à mes meilleurs amis. D'ailleurs, à travers ses lignes tu en apprends beaucoup plus que la majorité des gens. Puis je me dis que si moi j'ai trouvé le livre, quelqu'un d'autre le trouvera et le lira peut-être. C'est ça que j'aime. _

_J'admire ta relation avec ta sœur, je trouve ça beau. En fait, c'est ce que les gens doivent penser en vous voyant. Que vous êtes beaux. Et tu ne me dégoute pas. Qui suis-je pour te juger? Peut-être qu'avant je t'aurais pointé du doigt, j'étais un sal con arrogant. Puis je me suis révolté contre mon père, contre le monde, contre leur façon de penser. Une fois j'ai dis à mon père que j'étais gay juste pour l'énerver. Il m'a frappé. Un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Je peux paraître cinglé, je l'avoue. Je le suis peut-être un peu. Mais ce fut ce jour-là que je sus que mon père ne me piétinerait plus jamais, qu'importe la vie que je mènerais. Oh il me fait chier, mais je sais à présent que j'ai la force de vivre ma vie comme je le souhaite, pas comme lui il le veut. _

_Oulà, ça ferait presque peur dit comme ça ! Il est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, parfois il y a quelque chose en elle qui montre cette partie-là. Et ses parents ne pourrait pas la renvoyer, elle est l'âme de cette bibliothèque. Sans elle, ce ne serait pas pareil. Enfin je ne sais pas. Peut-être bien que je voudrais la fuir le jour où elle déversera sa colère sur moi, qui sait?_

_Ma foi, tu sembles bien romantique. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que, le mariage, ce n'est qu'une façon de dépenser de l'argent. Les gens divorcent de nos jours, ou bien ils restent ensembles mais malheureux. Pas besoin de se marier pour prouver à l'autre qu'on l'aime. Et trouver la bonne personne. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une bonne personne, pas pour moi en tout cas. D'après ce que tu me dis, tes parents sont un exemple pour toi en tout point. Ils sont encore amoureux je suppose? Je ne suis pas un romantique, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais. C'est triste n'est-ce pas?_

Draco déposa son crayon et alla reporter le livre. Puis il pensa, il se mit à imaginer cet Harry, à imaginer sa vie, à voir tous ses faits et gestes, ses sourires pour sa sœur. Ce ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils correspondaient ainsi mais le blond s'était déjà attaché. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui qui le poussait à s'agripper à cet inconnu. Un rire ironique franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se trouvait assez ridicule. Il aimait l'être pourtant, ridicule, si cela voulait dire se sentir bien. C'était étrange, en fait, il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

Secouant la tête, il alla emprunter les livres qu'il avait sélectionnés avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

**OooOooO**

-Il neige Draco, il neige !

Dès qu'il mit un pied dans la bibliothèque, il se fit assaillir par Hermione, trop heureuse de ce fait pour le garder pour elle. À ce moment précis, la future maman paraissait aussi enfant que celui qu'elle attendait. Maintenant un mois qu'elle était enceinte, maintenant un mois qu'il échangeait avec Harry dans le livre des secrets. Livre qui, pour plus de sécurité, avait été déplacé dans une rangée moins achalandé. Noël arrivait à grand pas à présent, nous étions le 20 décembre. C'était la première fois qu'il neigeait autre que de la neige fondante depuis l'hiver dernier. La plupart des gens désespérait de devoir supporter un noël sans neige et voilà qu'elle tombait à gros flocon.

Le jeune homme secoua ses cheveux rendu blanc et sourit à la brune, d'un sourire chaleureux et heureux. Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais intérieurement, il avait eu la même réaction qu'elle. Quand il c'était levé, il s'était installé devant la fenêtre pour regarder la neige tomber sur le sol. Ça l'avait toujours fasciné. Son père ne l'avait jamais laissé jouer dans la neige indignement, comme les autres enfants. Il le faisait dans la cour d'école à la récréation ou chez ses amis, dans le dos de son paternel. Draco n'aimait pas dire qu'il aimait la neige, c'était les gamins qui l'aimait, pas les adultes. Il n'était pas de ceux qui s'extasiaient pour un rien et il tenait tout de même à sa dignité et à sa réputation.

-Oui, c'est superbe. Tant qu'il n'y aura pas tempête, ça me va.

-Ce soir je passe la journée chez Harry avec Ron, les Potter nous ont invités. Tu peux être sûr qu'ils seront dehors comme des gamins à faire un bonhomme de neige ! C'est leur tradition chaque année. Habituellement, Ginny en fait partit mais la jambe dans le plâtre ça ne le fait pas.

-Elle se le fait enlever quand déjà?

-La première semaine de janvier, en principe. Oh ! J'y pense, on a reçu le livre dont je te parlais hier, je l'ai déjà enregistré à ton nom.

La jeune femme lui tendit un livre et Draco lui sourit, reconnaissant, avant de partir à la recherche du livre puis, une fois en sa possession, il alla s'asseoir à sa table habituelle. Après une semaine à écrire dans ce livre, il se sentait déjà proche d'Harry. Maintenant, c'était encore là, un peu plus fort. Parfois ils venaient répondre deux fois par jours mais ils ne se croisaient pourtant jamais, ce qui tenait du miracle. Malgré sa soif de secret et de mystère, malgré lui il cherchait une touffe brune parfois, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il avait envie de le voir mais il avait peur que ça gâche toute la magie alors il ne parlait pas de son désir de rencontre.

Ils en avaient dit des choses en un mois, parlé en détails de leur famille, de leur ami, de leur habitude de vie. Parfois, de plus en plus souvent, ne parler de rien, que des conneries. Harry lui avait parlé en long, en large et en travers de sa passion pour l'art, qu'il peignait et dessinait beaucoup. Ce fut à ce moment là que le blond le félicita pour la superbe page couverture qu'il avait fait lui-même. Lui, il lui avait parlé de sa grande imagination et de sa passion pour la cuisine qu'il n'exerçait que chez des amis, à l'abri de son père. C'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il trouverait indigne.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés, ils avaient créés des liens lointains. Peut-être que l'autre bluffait, il l'aurait pensé si Hermione ne le connaissait pas. Il c'était surpris à attendre que la jeune femme lui parle, espérant qu'elle citerait Harry. En un mois, il avait changé un petit quelque chose dans sa vie. Rien de bien important. Juste qu'il voyait plus souvent ses deux meilleurs amis, il en éprouvait le besoin, le besoin de ne pas juste écrire à quelqu'un mais d'échanger des souvenirs avec ceux à qui il tient. Puis noël approchait aussi après tout ! Il aimait noël, sa mère mettait toujours sa belle robe rouge avec de la fausse fourrure blanche à chaque bout. Son père était peu présent, Pansy venait dormir chez lui alors que Blaise partait dans le sud avec ses parents une semaine. Tout était bien à noël. Il n'avait même pas besoin de cadeau pour se sentir bien. Des cadeaux, il en avait trop eu sans importance.

Harry aussi avait changé. Hermione disait qu'il semblait plus heureux depuis un temps. Ce n'était pas à cause de Draco, bien sûr, mais le fait de déverser ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ça lui faisait du bien. Harry ne parlait à personne, même pas à son meilleur ami. Juste parfois à sa sœur. Le blond ne savait pas s'il leur parlait plus mais au moins il se sentait un peu utile. Un tout petit peu. Il avait découvert qu'il aimait bien ce sentiment d'être utile à quelqu'un. C'était étrange, lui qui avait toujours vécu que pour lui-même.

Le cœur battant un peu plus vite que la normal, Draco ouvra le livre.

_Vraiment? Pas de chance, moi je dis. Comme première expérience avec une fille, que ta mère entre devait être assez traumatisant, je l'admets ! Moi avec une fille je ne suis jamais allé plus loin qu'un baiser. Mais ma première fois avec un homme, c'était dans un petit chalet, personne pour venir nous interrompre. Je serais mort de honte sinon, je peux te l'assurer ! D'ailleurs mon premier à été aussi mon dernier pour être honnête. Des gays, ce n'est pas facile à trouver dans les rues ! Pas ceux avec qui ça clique en tout cas. J'ai eu des relations mais sans grand succès. _

_Ron s'inquiète toujours pour Hermione même si elle n'est qu'à un mois. Aujourd'hui il neige ! Je suis certain qu'il va refuser qu'elle face un bonhomme de neige avec nous. Il exagère mais personnellement, je trouve ça mignon. Tu as déjà vu Ron? Quand il est avec Hermione, on a l'impression de ne plus exister, c'est magique. Bon je sais, tu vas encore dire que je suis un grand romantique. On en a parlé longtemps de ça mais je n'y peux rien. J'ai vu mes parents amoureux toute ma vie, je sais que ça existe l'amour, je sais qu'il est fort, que c'est beau. J'assume totalement ma guimauverie ! _

_Oh, en parlant d'Hermione… Je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Hier elle me parlait de toi, une fois de plus, et elle m'a dit « Harry, tu as les yeux qui brillent. ». C'est très drôle, je l'ai entendu parler avec Ron et elle a dit qu'elle croit qu'on se connaît. Qu'on se voit en cachette, qu'on sort peut-être ensemble. Marrant non? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir beaucoup d'imagination. _

_Pansy et Blaise se sont embrassés? D'après tout ce que tu m'as dis d'eux, ce n'est pas du tout surprenant. J'aurai bien aimé les voir se hurler dessus après, ce devait être hilarant ! Tu me les présenteras un jour? Et je te présenterai mes amis à moi, même si tu connais déjà Hermione. Tu en pense quoi? _

Une fois sa lecture fini, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir voir l'autre mais ça lui faisait peur. Et si ce n'était pas bien? Il se sentait comme une midinette à son premier rendez-vous. Draco n'était pas gay comme il n'était ni bi, ni hétéro. Ce n'était pas une attirance physique puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus. Non, c'était une attirance mentale. Il adorait sa personnalité, elle se fondait bien à la sienne. Voila ce qui lui faisait peur aussi. Il voulait un ami, s'il voyait Harry, il y aurait quelque chose entre eux et la magie s'effilocherait, puis ils arrêteraient de se voir et fini le conte de fée. Rien ne dure toujours. Malheureusement.

Noël. À noël, n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose dans l'espace qui forçait tous les hommes à prendre la bonne décision? Draco était poussé vers celle où il le rencontrerait. Ce n'était pas comme si cela faisait un an qu'ils correspondaient non plus. Si seulement. Mais non. Oh et puis merde.

_Je n'ai pas eu énormément de relation non plus, c'était pour l'expérience, pour ne pas rester dans l'ignorance que j'ai couché avec des filles, pour faire chier mon père aussi. Encore lui. Sinon, je ne serais pas bien mieux que toi. Et tu n'as jamais songé au bar gay? Qui sait, tu pourras peut-être faire une belle rencontre. Avec beaucoup de chance. _

_Si tu l'assume alors ça va. Je ne méprise pas les romantiques, je ne les comprends juste pas, c'est tout. Et oui je l'ai vu, la semaine dernière en fait. Et quelques fois avant en aperçu, de loin. C'est vrai qu'ils semblent vraiment s'aimer tous les deux. Mais bon, pour ne pas briser ta boule de bonheur et de romance, je n'ajouterai rien. Je te vois d'ici rouler des yeux en me traitant d'imbécile d'une petite voix amusé. C'est ton genre? _

_En effet, c'est marrant. Les filles fantasme sur les gays, c'est tout vu. Tu es gay, je suis sexy, il y a de quoi se faire des films. Laisse-là rêver la pauvre, d'après ce que tu me dis elle n'a pas l'occasion souvent de te voir bécoter un autre mec, tu la prive beaucoup ! Sans cœur, moi je dis. Et oui, Pansy et Blaise ont fait le grand pas. Encore ce matin, ils se gueulaient dessus, toujours incertain duquel des deux à eu l'imbécillité de faire le premier pas. Ils sont stupides, tu crois que ça se soigne? _

_J'en pense que c'est un moyen détourné pour me proposer de se rencontrer. Tu as dû la ruminer pendant des heures dans ta chambre pour trouver la manière parfaite de le dire. Vendredi, dans trois jours donc, retrouve-moi ici juste avant la fermeture. On ira prendre un café au trois balais juste de l'autre côté de la rue, invite Ron et Hermione, j'inviterai Blaise et Pansy. _

Le cœur battant la chamade, Draco alla tout ranger et partit en coup de vent, pas certain que c'était la chose à faire. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se dirigea vers la maison de Pansy pour lui parler. La jeune fille lui ouvrit la porte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Son expression devint vite étonnée en voyant le sérieux et le malaise de son meilleur ami. Elle le voyait très rarement dans cet état là. En fait, la dernière fois, il avait quinze ans. C'était quand il lui avait avoué que finalement, elle ne serait pas celle qui le dépucèlerait comme ils s'étaient promis.

La brune l'invita à monter dans sa chambre et il déballa tout d'un seul coup. Il raconta quand il avait trouvé le cahier, qu'il trouvait ça dingue mais qu'il avait quand même répondu. Il lui décrit vaguement les sujets qu'ils abordaient au début, son sentiment de paix quand il déversait ses pensées à un inconnu. Il lui dit cette chose qui le déstabilisait au fond de lui, ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit et encore moins en si peu de temps par la faute d'un inconnu.

Pansy l'écouta, caressant ses cheveux blonds doucement, ne faisant pas de blague douteuse sur tout pour une fois. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres mais Draco ne le vit pas, trop perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées. En vérité, elle avait toujours sut que Draco était compliqué, qu'il était un cas appart. Elle avait toujours sut que c'était ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire qui le faisait vibrer, les choses digne de livre ou de film. C'était l'interdit qui avait toujours fait vivre Draco, même avant, même jeune, quand il snobait tout le monde. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas mais il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Il avait peur, il redoutait, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Elle lui fit part de sa façon de penser et lui fit promettre d'être là vendredi si cet Harry acceptait l'heure et le jour.

**OooOooO**

Quand Draco entra à la bibliothèque le lendemain, il sut qu'Harry aussi avait tout déballé. Dans le regard d'Hermione il y avait quelque chose de très doux, dans son sourire aussi, dans sa façon d'agir avec lui. Ses yeux étaient rêveur, sa voix était tendre, c'était impressionnant à voir, relaxant, ça donnait envie de sourire. Mais ça le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise aussi, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, à croire qu'ils se sont tous passé le mot,

-Je sais, Millicent a failli faire une crise en voyant tous ces gens ! Pour avoir de la lecture pour noël, que veux-tu. Maman est venue nous aimer tout à l'heure, elle vient juste de repartir. Harry l'a croisé d'ailleurs.

Le sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres voulait absolument tout dire. Elle cherchait juste l'occasion de pouvoir mettre ce nom quelque part dans la conversation. Il sentit avec horreur que ses joues lui chauffaient légèrement. Pourvurent qu'elles ne soient pas rouge ! Draco ne rougissait que très rarement, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de rougir. À l'entente du rire de la jeune femme, il comprit que oui, il avait rougit. Dignement, la snobant un peu – Ce qui bien sûr, doubla son rire – il s'éloigna. Nerveux, il alla chercher le cahier pour se plonger sans sa lecture.

_Ma sœur a insisté pour me faire aller dans un bar gay. Ron et Hermione sont venus avec moi. Plus jamais je ne retournerais dans ce genre de place. Plus. Jamais. Ne compte pas là dessus ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre d'endroit, je n'y étais pas du tout à l'aise. Je n'avais qu'une envie, sortir le plus vite possible. Alors non, je ne trouverai pas l'homme de ma vie là bas !_

_Si c'est mon genre? C'est ce que j'ai fais juste avant de lire cette phrase. Puis j'ai éclaté de rire, brisant le silence religieux régnant dans la bibliothèque. Je roule souvent des yeux il parait. Mon père, pour m'énerver, dit que c'est une manie de fille. Ce n'est pas une manie de fille. Enfin, il est vrai qu'à la maison, ma mère et ma sœur le font constamment. Mon père non. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai bien rit. _

_Je vois très bien Hermione se faire des films dans sa tête et se mettre à baver un peut, pleurnichant pour pouvoir le voir en vrai ! Ce serait vraiment son style, je l'avoue ! Et sinon pour vendredi c'est bon, j'y serai. De mon côté, ils ont déjà accepté d'y être. Ah et j'ai fais promettre à Hermione de faire comme si je ne lui avais rien dit. Je t'en pris, dis-moi… Elle était comme d'habitude?_

Un rire léger s'échappa de la gorge de Draco avant de saisir le crayon.

_Alors là, j'imagine plus que bien la scène ! J'aurais adoré y être, question que je rigole bien, ça devait être à mourir de rire. Si j'y étais allé avec toi, j'aurais passé la soirée à danser avec toi et à te coller juste pour te rendre mal à l'aise. Dis, tu es sûr que tu ne voudras pas y retourner?_

_Si, je confirme, manie de fille. Ma mère et Pansy font pareil. Les mecs roulent des yeux mais je suis sûr que tu as une façon féminine de le faire. Juste, rassure-moi… Tu n'es quand même pas du genre avec écrit « Gay » dans le front n'est-ce pas? _

_En même temps, personne ne peut résister à l'envie de baver quand il s'agit de moi. Et raté, elle n'était pas du tout comme d'habitude. Je suis sûr que dans sa tête, elle s'imaginait les trucs les plus romantiques qui soient, tu aurais dû la voir avec son sourire niais et ses yeux qui pétillent. _

Le blond déposa son stylo et soupira. Plus qu'à attendre deux jours maintenant. Mais quel idée de lui avoir proposé de se voir ! L'attente était déjà longue. Très longue.

**OooOooO**

-Traitre ! Fit Hermione dès qu'il entra dans la bibliothèque. Harry m'a engueulée comme du poisson pourri, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était lui l'adulte entre nous deux !

Draco ricana, sachant très bien de la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme avait fait ça. Depuis qu'il parlait avec Harry, sa complicité avec Hermione était devenue assez grande, il comprenait l'autre de l'apprécier. On ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aimer. Elle lui avait avoué un jour qu'on ne l'aimait pas beaucoup avant, à l'école, qu'on la surnommait le rat de bibliothèque. Draco l'aurait sans doute détesté à l'époque mais c'est qu'il aurait été jaloux de son intelligence. Il le lui avait dit. Elle avait rit.

Après lui avoir un peu parlé, il alla faire sa routine habituelle.

_Sur et certain. Si tu insiste vraiment, eh bien j'irai avec toi à ta fête mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Pas dans d'autre situation, même pas noël. Surtout pas noël ! _

_Je te rassure, je ne marche pas comme un gay accompli. J'ai un ami comme ça par contre, Seamus. Je n'ai absolument rien contre ça mais si moi je serais comme ça, alors je confirme, se serait l'horreur ! Il y a des limites à ce que je m'assume quand même. _

_Je savais qu'elle serait incapable de ne pas agir comme ça. Celle-là des fois… Ça fait étrange. C'est la dernière fois que j'écris ici. Tu vas répondre, je vais partir avec le cahier et on va se voir. Nerveux? _

Draco savait exactement ce qu'il allait écrire.

_Oui._

**OooOooO**

La journée avait été longue. En fait, Draco ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà été aussi nerveux. Blaise avait rit de lui parce qu'il tremblait, et bien entendu, ça avait fini par une dispute avec Pansy. Ça l'amusait habituellement mais là, aujourd'hui, pas du tout. Il avait passé la journée à faire les cent pas devant son arbre de noël. Sa mère avait été surprise de le voir dans un tel état et son père… Eh bien son père travaillait par chance. Oh oui, même la neige qui tombait à gros flocon n'avait pas réussit à le calmer, pas aujourd'hui. C'était inhabituel chez lui, pas agréable du tout cette sensation.

Ses deux amis allaient directement aller au café de Rosmerta rejoindre Ron qui y serait déjà, lui aussi. C'était mieux que Draco et Harry se voient seuls au départ. Hermione serait trop occupée avec les détails de dernière minute pour les déranger de toute façon. Le blond ne savait pas s'il en était soulagé ou juste deux fois plus nerveux. Entouré, il aurait pu adapter son masque, ne pas laisser voir ses émotions. Mais seul… Et maintenant, c'était l'heure. Planter devant la bâtisse, il hésitait à entrer, laissant le froid gagner son corps et la neige s'accumuler sur ses cheveux et son manteau. Il poussa la porte.

Hermione le vit tout de suite et elle lui sourit sans dire un mot, lui pointant un coin reculé. Harry devait déjà y être. Personne ne se trouvait au alentour. En fait, ils devaient êtres les trois seuls personnes encore présentes à cet heure-là. Son cœur se mit à battre deux fois plus vite. Puis il se calma. D'un seul coup. C'était magique, soudain, étrange mais… Il était là, juste devant lui, de dos. Sentant une présence derrière lui, il se retourna et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit, ils se comprenaient, leur regard voulait tout dire. Leurs lèvres s'étirèrent pour faire un sourire.

Harry. Un peu plus petit que lui, des cheveux de jais partant dans tous les sens et des yeux émeraude perçants mais rassurants. Il était magnifique, moins fragile que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Puis ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre en parfait accord, comme hypnotisé par l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête, par pulsion, parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Comme ça, parce que ça leur semblait être la chose à faire, en toute logique, parce que quelque chose les avait poussé à le faire. C'était chaud, c'était doux, c'était tendre, comme des enfants qui s'embrassent juste pour voir ce que ça fait.

Doucement, ils se décolèrent et plantèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Ils se sourirent encore. Ils venaient d'embrasser un pur inconnu sans même avoir échangé un seul mot et aucun des deux n'en étaient choqués pour le moins du monde. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils s'étaient imaginé leur première rencontre mais ça leur allait. Ils se sentaient bien, à leur place. C'était étrange ce qui se passait dans leur tête, c'était comme si tout ce qui les préoccupait, leur mal être, leur problèmes n'existait plus. Ils reviendraient, mais après. Après, quand ils ne seraient pas l'un en face de l'autre.

-Alors je rencontre enfin le narcissique Draco Malfoy.

-Je rencontre enfin le féminin Harry Potter.

-Hey !

Draco ricana. Puis son ricanement se changea en un rire contagieux. À présent, sans vraiment de raison, ils se retrouvèrent mort de rire. C'est ainsi que les trouva Hermione alors qu'elle vint leur dire qu'ils pouvaient aller retrouver les trois autres. Elle était étonnée de voir qu'ils semblaient réellement complices tous les deux et, un sourire sur les lèvres, elle marcha un peu en retraite à l'extérieur pour leur laisser leur intimité. Tout naturellement, la main d'Harry glissa dans celle de Draco. Habituellement, il aurait retiré sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il la laissa là.

-Finalement, se serait peut-être pas mal d'aller en boite gay, non?

**Fin**

**Mercie de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! (Hommage à Didi Gemini, ceux qui la lise comprendront XD)**


End file.
